


Diapers, Unlike Ghosts, Actually Exist

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Unsolved [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Dry Humping, Kink Exploration, M/M, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane's a little nervous to try something out, but Ryan is willing to coax it out of him.





	Diapers, Unlike Ghosts, Actually Exist

**Author's Note:**

> And another one of these. They seem to be coming pretty smoothly, so I'm gonna keep at it!

“Can I ask a weird question?”

Ryan tried to keep his tone of voice casual, easy.

“Hmm?”

Shane, who had been glaring down at his computer, looked up.

“A weird question. Can I ask one?”

Ryan was fiddling with his fingers, grabbing a pen from his desk and tapping it against his leg, then dropping it, going for one of the fidget toys he kept around himself to keep him from picking or wriggling too much.

“What’s up?”

Ryan glanced around the office - it was dead empty - they were both burning the midnight oil.

“Would you ever want to… you know, try being Little with me?”

Shane raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Like.. the both of us. Being Little. Together.”

“You wouldn’t want to be Big while I was being Little?”

Shane wasn’t freaking out, at least.

That was good.

That had been the main thing that Ryan had been worried about.

“I mean, maybe some other time?” Ryan leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. 

There was cool air on his belly, where his shirt was riding up, and he could practically feel Shane’s eyes on him, roaming across that bit of bare skin.

“But this time you just want us both to be Little?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan. “We could, uh, we could both get dipped, watch some kiddy movies, maybe play with blocks?”

“... huh,” said Shane, and his expression was unreadable.

Oh god, what if Ryan had actually fucked up?

He hoped he hadn’t fucked up.

There were a few more minutes of silence, as Ryan slowly but surely drove himself to the very brink of madness.

“Sounds like fun,” Shane said finally. “Good way to unwind.”

“You think so?”

Relief washed over Ryan like a wave, and almost sagged in his chair.

“Oh yeah,” said Shane, and he grinned. “Could be fun! And we can try those new dips I got.”

“New dips?”

This was news to Ryan.

“Oh yeah,” said Shane. “They’ve got aliens and rocket ships on ‘em.”

“That does sound pretty sweet,” Ryan admitted.

“And you’re gonna look pretty sweet in ‘em,” Shane said, in an agreeable tone.

Shane’s diaper kink was… unexpected, to say the least, but there was some comfort in knowing that it was equally confusing to Shane. 

“Well, so will you,” Ryan countered. “So ha!”

Shane just gave Ryan a Look, one eyebrow up.

Ryan resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Shane.

“We should finish up,” he told Shane. “We could do this fun...co-dipping thing on Friday night, maybe?”

“Let me check with my girlfriend,” said Shane. “We might be doing something that night.”

“My girlfriend has a date,” Ryan said, and he tried not to sound too wistful.

He was totally okay with his girlfriend being polyamorous, having other partners.

He got little pangs of envy, occasionally, but that’s just human nature, and they always talked about it.

Things were going well.

It was a little scary, but what in life isn’t?

Shane reached over and gave Ryan a pat on the knee.

Ryan tried not to blush too hard, or to give away the fact that the spot was now warm and a little tingly.

Holy fuck but did he have it well.

Oh well.

Best to bask in the glow of it, right?

He took Shane’s hand in his own, and he kissed Shane’s knuckles.

Shane blushed, but he looked pleased.

Yeah… things were going pretty well.  
‘  
* * *

And then it was Friday night.

Ryan had wished his girlfriend a fun time on her date and kissed her good night.

She had teased him a tiny bit about it, and given him a kiss back.

They were going to have brunch on Sunday, at the one place.

In the meantime….

He looked around the apartment.

He’d set up the play mat on the floor in front of the television.

It had dinosaurs on it, in a bunch of bright colors.

There was his box of blocks, his toy cars….

He was gonna be okay.

Hopefully.

And then the doorbell rang.

Oh god.

* * *

Shane stood in the doorway, and he was carrying what looked suspiciously like a diaper bag.

Fuck.

Ryan was flushing, but then Shane was just… leaning down and kissing him on the mouth, an easy little kiss, and Ryan kissed him back, his hands going to Shane’s cheeks, cupping them, his thumbs on Shane’s cheekbones.

“Hi,” said Shane.

“Hi,” said Ryan.

“You know,” Shane said, “it might be a little easier to get started if you let me into the house. I don’t think that I can really try to access my inner child if I’m standing in the hallway.”

“... oh,” Ryan said. “Right.”

He laughed nervously, and he pulled back, letting Shane in.

Shane stepped in, and he shoved his hands in his pockets as Ryan shut and locked the door behind them.

He looked… well, truth be told, he actually looked kind of nervous, which was new.

“I’m… I’ve never really been this kind of vulnerable in front of another person,” Shane admitted. “So I’m sorry if I end up having some trouble getting into the headspace.”

“Hey man, no pressure,” Ryan said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting from foot to foot. “I mean, if it’s too much trouble we could -”

“No, no,” Shane interrupted. “I’m totally up for it. Looking forward to it, even. Just, uh, I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Ryan reached up, cupping Shane’s cheek, then standing on tiptoe to kiss Shane on the mouth, a long, sweet kiss.

Sometimes he forgot that there was a genuinely sweet person under all that snark. 

It was nice to be reminded.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan told Shane. “Worst case scenario, you realize that it isn’t for you, and then we just have a nice, boring night in.”

“Fair enough,” Shane said, and he laughed, pressing his forehead against Ryan’s. “You must think that this is pretty ridiculous.”

Ryan shrugged.

“We all have different comfort levels,” he told Shane. 

“Well, fucked if I’m gonna be intimidated by my own brain,” said Shane. “Shall we?”

“Certainly,” said Ryan, and he was starting to laughing. 

“What’s so funny?”

Shane looked… nervous.

“I feel like you’re about to sweep me off of my feet and take me to a fancy restaurant,” said Ryan. “Not put me in a diaper.”

Shane flushed at the “d” word, and Ryan grinned.

“Fair enough,” Shane mumbled. 

* * * 

Shane’s hands were shaking, ever so slightly, as they pulled down Ryan’s pants, powdered Ryan, rearranged Ryan’s junk and taped Ryan in.

But he did get Ryan into the diaper in one piece, and they did end up looking quite nice.

They were thick enough that Ryan couldn’t close his legs, and he blushed, looking down at all the pastel blue plastic, with the little rocket ships and aliens.

“There we go,” said Shane, and he patted Ryan on the crotch, then pulled up the back of the diaper when Ryan stood up.

“Right,” said Ryan. “Your turn.”

“Oh geez,” said Shane, and he was blushing very hard. “Can I, uh, can I take my pants off? This time, I mean.”

“Of course,” said Ryan. “Whatever you need to be comfortable.”

“Right,” said Shane, and he was fumbling his belt open, then unzipping and unbuttoning his pants.

Ryan grabbed another diaper from the bag, unfolding it and lying it on the bed.

“This’ll make it easier to put on you,” said Ryan, as Shane paused in his fumbling to just… stare. “Since you’ve got so much leg.”

“Right, right,” said Shane, and he swallowed thickly, licking his lips.

“Are you okay?”

Ryan hugged Shane, his face in Shane’s chest. “If this is too much -”

“No, no,” Shane said quickly. “It’s not too much. It’s just… intense.” He sighed, looking slightly amused, slightly annoyed. “I feel kinda dumb about it, that’s all.”

Ryan shrugged.

“Considering all the crap you give me about ghosts and whatnot,” Ryan pointed out. “It stands to reason you’ve got something you’d get weird about.”

“Yeah, but diapers are a lot different from ghosts,” said Shane. “Diapers, unlike ghosts, actually exist.”

Ryan snickered, and he stepped back, giving Shane space to pull his pants down, stepping out of them.

“Okay,” said Shane, and he licked his lips, clearly nervous.

“Just lie back,” said Ryan. “It’s okay. I promise. Okay?”

“Okay,” Shane said, and he did flop himself on top of the diaper, which crinkled under him.

He froze, and Ryan stood over him, looking at him thoughtfully.

“Okay,” Ryan said. “I’m gonna have to, like, readjust you a bit, okay?”

Shane had covered his face with one hand, and he gave a thumbs up, clearly super embarrassed.

He had an erection.

“Do you want me to, uh, do something about this?”

Ryan gave Shane’s dick an awkward little pat.

Shane shook his head, still quiet.

“Okay,” Ryan said. “Are you okay?”

A thumbs up.

“Okay,” said Ryan, although the quiet was already starting to get to him. 

It was unusual for Shane to be this quiet.

Okay.

“Now we’re gonna add the powder,” Ryan said, more to make noise than to actually say anything. “And then we’re gonna tape you in….”

Another thumbs up.

Shane was covering his eyes with his big hand.

Ryan added the powder, which slithered down towards Shane’s butt - it caught in Shane’s pubic hair, and it poofed up, a mini, sweet smelling mushroom cloud.

And then Ryan was taping Shane into the diaper, and okay, it was a little bit… awkward, but it worked, more or less.

The tapes looked a little crooked, but when Shane sat up on his elbows to look down at it, he smiled.

“Wow,” Shane said, and his voice was rough.

“How is it?”

“It’s good, I think,” said Shane. “It’s, uh… it doesn’t feel like I thought it would feel like.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Softer,” Shane said thickly.

His cock was making a small lump - barely distinguishable in the thick padding.

Ryan leaned forward, and he kissed Shane, his powdery hands on Shane’s shoulders.

“Do you want to put on some pants?”

“Nah,” said Shane. “We can be without pants. It’s not like we need pants for anything.”

“Right,” said Ryan. “So, uh, you wanna watch cartoons?”

“Sure,” said Shane, and he smiled, clearly bashful. “This is… this isn’t what I thought it would be.”

“Does that mean you wanna stop?”

“Nope,” said Shane. “No, I like this.”

“Okay,” said Ryan. “So, uh… do you wanna… do you wanna do anything in particular?”

“I liked your idea of blocks and cartoons,” said Shane, and he flushed, licking his lips. “I brought… I brought bottles. Like, baby bottles. So we could, uh, we could drink some water. Make it easier to….’

Shane was blushing so hard that his face was dark red.

Ryan hadn’t known that Shane could blush like that.

Learn something new every day!

“Sounds good,” Ryan said, and he tried to sound encouraging, and not like he was going to start laughing.

Not at Shane - he’d never laugh at Shane being vulnerable like this - but at the whole… ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Kinks led people to weird places, but they were fun places, so who cared.

* * *

Shane more or less stayed quiet as they sat on the play mat, building with blocks, occasionally taking a drag from a bottle.

It had been almost an hour of quiet playing when Shane looked over at him, biting his lip.

“I’ve got a dilemma,” he told Ryan.

“Oh yeah?”

Ryan added another triangular block to the top of his tower.

“Yeah,” said Shane. “I need to pee.”

“Well,” said Ryan, indicating the diaper, “you’re, uh, you’re prepared for that.”

“That’s not my dilemma,” said Shane. 

He was squirming.

“What’s the problem?”

“I’ve got an erection,” Shane said, as if it wasn’t obvious from the way he was sitting, the way he kept squirming to get more comfortable. 

“Oh,” said Ryan. “Well, uh, I’m sure there’s a way for you to get it down. One way or another.”

He waggled his eyebrows, which made Shane burst out laughing.

Shane more or less crawled into into Ryan’s lap, straddling him, and they were crotch to crotch, the thickness of their diapers cushy and soft.

Shane kissed Ryan, and he was rolling his hips, humping against Ryan, and there was that same desperation that came out of Shane every time diapers were involved.

Who knew the guy could be _this_ into something so… innocuous?

Ryan grabbed Shane’s butt, which was big and fluffy from the diaper, and he bucked his hips forward, forcing them together.

“Oh, fuck,” Shane said against Ryan’s lips, and he was almost sobbing, working his hips desperately.

“It’s hard to get off like this, isn’t it?”

Their foreheads were pressed together, nose to nose, and they were breathing each other’s breath.

If this wasn’t as hot as it was, it would have been super, super claustrophobic.

As it was, it was hot as hell, but the discomfort was beginning to set in, just a bit.

Ryan tilted his head back, got a blast of cold air in the face, and he shuddered, as Shane’s mouth moved to his neck, and okay, wow, that was… that was good, that was really good.

Shane’s mouth was on Ryan’s pulse point, and Ryan’s hips were jerking forward, as he held on tightly to the diaper, and then Shane was going stiff.

“No way,” Ryan mumbled, as Shane shuddered on top of him, and yeah, his cock was twitching in the diaper, Ryan could feel it twitching, and Shane’s hips were juddering.

“Shut up,” Shane mumbled, right in Ryan’s ear.

“You did _not_ just -”

“I’m a little worked up, okay?”

Shane was blushing as he pulled back, taking deep breaths.

Ryan was grinning, then snickering, then full on laughing, leaning back against the couch, still holding on tightly to Shane’s butt.

Until Shane rolled his hips again, reaching a hand between them, rubbing directly on top of the head of Ryan’s cock, and okay, that… that was nice, that was a lot nicer than it had any right to be.

Ryan humped up into Shane’s hand, and okay maybe he came… a little faster than he usually would, but that didn’t matter, because he was looking into Shane’s face as he came, and Shane looked… he looked downright beatific, like a painting of a saint.

“Holy shit,” Ryan mumbled.

“I know, right?” 

Then Shane was biting his lip.

Ryan frowned.

“What’s up?”

“I still need to pee,” said Shane, and he looked sheepish.

“So? Do it.” 

“What, right now?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan.

“While… while sitting on you?”

“Sure,” said Ryan. 

“Well… okay,” said Shane, and he sighed, closing his eyes.

Then he opened them again, looking sheepish.

“I don’t know if I can,” he told Ryan.

“Just… close your eyes,” Ryan said, and he was stroking his fingers up and down Shane’s sides, as Shane began to even out his breathing.

Peeing while sitting down like this was hard, especially in the middle of the living room.

“Right,” Shane murmured, and then he was just… relaxing, his spine slumping forward, his breath coming in deep and even.

His diaper was getting hot, heavy, and Shane’s face looked a bit like when he was having an orgasm, and Ryan moved his hands up, to rub Shane’s back through his shirt.

“Hey,” Ryan said, because Shane was starting to shake. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I promise.”

“... okay,” Shane said thickly, and he licked his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ryan assured him. “Anyway, you’ve helped me out when I was freaking out.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s different,” Shane said. 

Ryan shrugged.

“Well,” Ryan said, “I’m here regardless, okay?”

“... okay.”

“You wanna get out of that thing? We could try building a tower, if you’d like?”

“In a minute,” Shane mumbled, and he cuddled closer, his chin on Ryan’s shoulder. “This is nice. Just… being like this.”

Ryan couldn’t really argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
